


Sassy Beta Friend

by Nowaki



Category: Free!, Sassy Gay Friend (Comedy Skit)
Genre: A/B/O, Free! Kink Meme, M/M, Rin as the sassy gay friend, i fail, or in this case the sassy beta friend, sorry - Freeform, which I know nothing of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:59:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4638309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nowaki/pseuds/Nowaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Omega!Haru is depressed because Alpha!Makoto is going to Tokyo to follow his dreams, but Haru doesn't have any. He's just going to stay curled up in bed and mope.</p>
<p>This fate could have been avoided if he had a Sassy Beta Friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sassy Beta Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt can be found here: http://iwatobiswimclub.dreamwidth.org/3042.html?thread=3864546&posted=1#cmt4087266

Haru pulled his blankets up to his chin. It was bad enough that Makoto was leaving him behind, but the fight they'd had the night before was too much. Not even a long bath could cheer him up, he'd tried the night before. His breath caught in a sob, but his eyes remained dry. Maybe a bath wasn't such a bad idea...  
He got up and went to the bath room to fill the tub again.   
"What, what, what are you doing?" A voice suddenly shrieked causing him to look up.  
Rin had appeared in the doorway, having apparently broken in as was custom for their little group.  
"Your hair is still wet, why on earth are you taking another bath?" The beta asked, strolling in like he owned the place and turning the water off.  
"Rin, if you're here for a race, it's really not the time."  
"As if, I'm here because everyone is worried about you." He put his hand on a hip. "And it's no wonder! You do realize there are limits to how long someone should stay in a tub right? You're going to turn into a prune and then your big, bad alpha is going to move onto a new piece of ass."  
Haru's eyes widened and he caught himself before he could strike Rin.   
"What? Did I strike a nerve?" He asked, sharp teeth flashing. "He told me about the little fight you had and now I find you moping about? It doesn't take a genius to know what's wrong with you!  
"The man of your dreams is going off to college. So what? Guys leave their small home towns all the time, did you really expect him not to?"   
Haru slumped onto the ledge of his bath, gaze resting on his shoes.  
"Look, it doesn't mean he's leaving you." The beta put a hand on his shoulder. "I know for a fact he's in love with you."  
Haru's eyes snapped up.  
"Don't look so surprised!" Rin snapped, rolling his eyes. "Why else would he have called me? He's worried about you, you stupid bitch!"  
There was a brief silence while Haru thought about that. It made sense but it was almost too good to be true.  
"He deserves better than me." He sighed after a moment. "I don't even know what I want for my future."  
"Oh, he doesn't care about that. You know he'll look after you."  
"But he shouldn't have to!"  
"Alright, look, here's what we're gonna do!" Rin said, "I'm going to take you to Australia with me. You need to get out of this town and see the world, cause seriously this place makes small town America look good and that's saying something.  
"There's nothing like adventure to inspire someone! I'm sure along the way, you'll learn something about yourself. Cause that's how this shot usually works! Now, pack your bags!"  
"So you want me to just go running off with you? How's that supposed to help?" Haru asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"It's just for a weekend. You'll come home and Makoto will be all over you! Haven't you ever heard the saying, 'distance makes the heart grow fonder'?"  
"No."  
"That's probably because you spend all your time thinking about bodies of water." Rin quipped, shaking his head. "Pick up a book sometime."  
Haru opened his mouth to protest but was interrupted by Rin once more.  
"Magazines full of waterfall pictures don't count." He turned to the side and addressed an imaginary audience, "he's a stupid bitch."  
Haru regarded him for a moment before realizing he couldn't go to Australia after all.  
"I'm actually about to go into heat-"  
"Not a problem!" The beta said quickly, "we can sleep together at the hotel. I'll make sure no one over there tries to take advantage of the situation."  
Haru nodded and began packing. Rin smirked as he once again addressed the audience, "what a stupid bitch!"

Haru is a stupid bitch.

**Author's Note:**

> And so am I.   
> Despite being the absolute last person you'd want filling this prompt, I decided it was too good to pass up... Even though I have next to no knowledge of A/B/O and I ship Harurin. Oops. Please forgive any mistakes, I actually don't read A/B/O fics so I trusted fanlore.org's info on it.


End file.
